ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Quincy
The Quincy (滅却師 (クインシー), Kuinshī; lit. "Monk of Destruction") in modern terms, they were Human mediums, having the ability to detect the existence of Hollows. It all started when they began to training to confront them in order to defeat Hollows, the same as Shinigami do. Overview Quincy are spiritually aware humans able to absorb and manipulate Reishi into spiritual weapons. *'Reishi Absorption': Although Shingiami and Quincy both use Reiryoku when fighting, they both have a completely opposite fighting style. Shinigami use the spiritual power created from their soul in conjunction with a Zanpakutō to fight against the Hollows. It can be said they fight using a power from within. On the contrary, a Quincy uses the Reishi in the atmosphere, and combines it with his/her Reiryoku to create weapons. They fight using a power from outside. They have an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles such as in Other World or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. *'Spirit Weapon': The weapon that Quincies create by gathering the reishi in the air. The only limit to a Quincy's ability to create and fire arrows is their own stamina and ability to absorb ambient spirit particles. *'Spiritual Awareness': As a spiritual being, the Quincy can sense Hollows and other spiritual beings at a significant distance and tell in what direction they are in. Quincy have an acute perception of reiatsu. Appearance The final point of contrast between the Quincy and Shinigami is their respective choice of uniform. While the Shinigami wear traditional, black, flowing hakama, the Quincy wear white, form-fitting, high-collared tunics. These bear some resemblance both to Mandarin Chinese dress and to cassocks of Catholic priests. This gives the Quincy a distinctly "foreign" or "Western" style compared to the Shinigami. One peculiar recurring motif of Quincy is that of a cross, which appears frequently on their uniforms and artifacts. The cross is not the same shape among all Quincy. The differences between Quincy and Shinigami in costume and iconography are minor compared to the differences in weaponry and ideology. Philosophy While they are trained to confront Hollows in order to defeat them just as Shinigami do, the biggest difference between the Quincy and Shinigami, since ancient times, is whether to kill or not to kill Hollows. The Shinigami purify Hollows with their Zanpakutō and send them to Soul Society, while the Quincy killed the Hollows. The idea can be seen as comparing justice and vengeance: "Hollows devour souls of Humans, so why must it be that those who harm and kill friends and relatives get sent peacefully to Soul Society?" Quincy Combat Archery: It is the most used form of combat among the Quincy. Since they're still human, maintaining a distance from highly dangerous Hollows as well as launching numerous attacks on multiple opponents gives them a great advantage offensively and defensively. *'Gintō': A capsule-shaped tool used by Quincies to store their spiritual energy. It is an antiquated tool, but the use of it allows Quincies to perform certain techniques. Hirenkyaku: An advanced Quincy moving technique. It allows for high- speed movements by riding on the flow of reishi created below the user's feet. *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive and offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous but it has one big flaw, the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. Rare Quincy Techniques To go with their bow, the Quincy have a number of rare special techniques to give them an edge in combat: *'Ransōtengai' (乱装天傀; lit. heavenly wild puppet suit): This is a high-level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. It was originally created to allow elderly Quincy to fight effectively. *'Quincy: Letzt Stil' (滅却師最終形態 （クインシー・レツトシュティール）, Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru; Japanese for "destruction sage: final form, Quincy", German for "last style"): is the last resort for a Quincy reached after removing the Sanrei Glove. It gives the user a tremendous amount of power, but at the price of loss of their powers upon its completion. **'Quincy: Vollständig' (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for "Quincy: Complete", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form): The Quincy: Vollständig is a part of Quincy evolution and is the answer to the drawbacks of the outdated Quincy: Letzt Stil. It is the easiest ability to understand, because their appearance and power changes evidently. *'Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger' (聖唱 (キルヒエンリード・サンタズイガー), kiruhien rīdo santa zuingaa; German for "Sacred Chant: Santa Zwinger", Japanese for "Chant of the Gods: Santa Zwinger"): A powerful Quincy spell that creates an area of reishi shaped with countless Quincy cross protruding from the ground, though with unseen effects, it was described as "the spell of maximum protection among the Quincy techniques of offense and defense" and stating that the "light of the lord" will hit, or "strike dead" anything that comes within its limits. Quincy items The Quincy possess numerous artifacts and equipment which help them in different ways. *'Quincy Cross' (滅却十字 (クインシー・クロス), kuinshī kurosu; lit. "Destruction Cross"): A cross in the shape of a Quincy Zeichen that only those who have inherited Quincy abilities and techniques are allowed to possess. Only those that have achieved the powers of a Quincy may possess it. Standard equipment for any Quincy, the Quincy Cross acts as the focus for a Quincy bow. The cross need not necessarily be in a cross shape. *'Sanrei Glove' (散霊手套, sanrei shutō): This is a powerful Quincy artifact that can increase a Quincy's power exponentially, but requires a dangerous and exhausting type of resistance training by wearing it for a week while constantly firing spiritual arrows to master. The glove works by scattering the spirit particles in the surrounding area, making it much harder to form a working bow. *'Gintō' (銀筒, Silver tubes): Gintō are small liquid-filled capsules that store spiritual energy, and are used by the Quincy for spell casting in the same way that Shinigami use Kidō. Like Kidō, they are activated by calling out various commands. *'Seele Schneider' (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): The Seele Schneider is a thin, arrow like weapon that can also be used as a sword. It's much longer than a standard arrow and functions something like a chainsaw: the spirit particles of its blade vibrate at ultra-high frequencies, loosening the molecular bonds between any spirit matter it cuts so that the Quincy user may easily absorb the freed spirit particles. *'Quincy Bangle' (装身具, sōshingu; lit. "Accessory"): The Quincy Bangle is an artifact designed to mimic a Quincy's natural powers. It works by drawing in spirit particles from the environment, much like a Quincy does regularly. It can only be used properly by those who are already adept at forming and directing spirit particles. *'Hollow Bait': This item is a small, coin-shaped disk that attracts Hollows when crushed. Trivia Category:Bleach Category:Races